Weapon X
by FenrisFiltiarn
Summary: (Not a X-men cross over but borrows from Wolverine a lot) Cerberus has started a human weapon program with ten subjects and one of those subjects is a man found in a Prothean life pod on earth of all places. (New cover this is what Thomas looks like in full gear)
1. Prologue

"Pod status?"

"Stable doctor I can't believe it a Prothean ruin right here on earth? This is the discovery of a life time some of the data we have found dates even further back then the library on mars." Answered an excited voice.

Huh…. Pod what are they talking about Prothean? Why does that sound so familiar what is going on. Groaning I try to shake myself but I couldn't move it felt like my entire body was frozen in place, trying it again I could hear the voices again.

"Sir whatever is in the pod it's active and trying to move around."

"I don't believe it the Prothean it's waking up, quickly open the pod and get a medical team along with those soldiers just in case. Also alert the Overseer she will want to know about this immediately."

"Right away sir!"

Pod? Seriously what is going on am I losing my mind? The last thing I remember Was-_Falling rocks, a scream then flashing lights a feeling of falling then Darkness_-What was that groaning the sharp hiss and popping came to my ears, followed by bright lights.

I tried to raise my hands to shield myself from what was similar to the light of the sun but I couldn't my arms felt made out of lead.

"I don't believe it…" A voiced gasped.

"It's a human…but how is that possible…?" Another asked.

Groaning I tried to open my eyes but fell forward catching myself on my arms just barely though. Coughing loudly, I heaved trying to get whatever gung that was in my lungs out of them. Panting heavily, I tried to catch my breath as my body shook in spasms, slowly I began to adjust as my breathing evened out I started to look around.

I was in a cave I couldn't tell how large that was filled to the brim with what looked like people and computers but each of the computers had holographic displays, looking behind me I could see what could I only be described as a coffin.

The so called coffin had glowing green lines all over it while on the inside was a small headrest, turning my head around I started to stare at the people in front of me. Each one was wearing a uniform with a black diamond shape with a yellow curved line on each side of the diamond, some of the people had on what I could only describe as really weird black and white spandex uniforms while the other half had on grey doctor coat's.

The really strange thing was they were all looking at him with a mix of fasciation and confusion. One of them a slim red headed woman slowly walked up to me and held out her left hand and without warning a bright orange construct appeared around her arm she made a half circle around me and the damn thing beeped and had a pop up screen appear on it.

"This can't be right..." She says.

"What is it yeoman Chambers?" One of the men in grey coats asked.

"From his appearance and clothes he…. well they date back to the year 2015…." The entire crew gasped loudly in shock.

"That can't be right? Can it?" Another grey goat asked.

I tried to tell them that was exactly right but I couldn't speak my mouth felt like it was filled with cotton. I attempted to crawl away but my muscles shook, looking concerned the red headed woman reached out to grab my arm and suddenly-

"_My name is Kelly Chambers, Pleasure to meet you Ms. Chambers and welcome to Cerberus." Standing in front of her was a tall man in a dark suit with strange glowing eyes. -_Flash-_ "So what are you doing here Ms. Chambers." One of the scientists on the project asked. "Well sir the Illusive man wanted me here to act as a personal assistant for the Overseer." _–Flash-

The cotton in my throat suddenly cleared as those memories appeared inside my brain, scrambling to my feet I run pushing the woman away running as hard and fast as my legs could carry me.

"Don't let him escape!" Someone shouted.

Sound exploded in my ears as a siren went off in my ears, not even bothering I power through pushing and shoving past people. As I ran a strange sight appeared before my eyes men in white battle armor with that strange diamond shape on it, they each carried an assault rifle and the rifles were all pointed at me.

"Don't shoot him we need him alive!" A gray coat shouted, the men didn't listen they fired their weapons. Flashes of light and a roar of thunder drowned out all the other sounds as my body racked with pain as bullets wracked my body. Falling over I couldn't believe it my life it was over, looking up at the celling confused.

"_This isn't how this was supposed to happen…. I can't die…." _I thought my fingers digging into the hard surface of the ground waiting for the end but…it didn't come instead the bullet holes started to close I felt my muscles pushing shards and pieces of bullets out of my skin, while m broken bones began to knit themselves together.

"My god…. he can heal himself…!" Someone shouted.

"What a freak…" Someone muttered.

"_Freak!?" _My mind shouted-_A playground, children, "FREAK, FREAK, FREAK!" voices chanted. A boy covered in bruises clutching his ear, blood dripping from my mouth. _

Snarling loudly my hands begin to shake, the spaces between my hands began to itch it felt like something was stabbing me. Screaming I get up to my knees as the sound of skin ripping flesh tearing, my vison becomes clouded with red.

"Help!"

"My hands my god where are my hands!"

"Kill him someone get the incendiary rounds, get the tranquilizers just do something!"

Panting slowly everything was returning to normal, looking around the men in armor they were all dead covered in slashes a few of them were missing limbs. Shaking slowly, I lifted my hands seeing claws sticking out from between my knuckles. The claws and my hands were covered in blood slowly I touched my face and pulled them back seeing even more blood.

"What…." Looking around I saw the gray coats hiding behind their equipment along with the other people. Without another thought I ran following the tunnel, I am not sure how far I ran but I kept on running until I saw day light.

Stepping out of the cave I blinked this place it was familiar –_Tree's as far as the eye could see, a small river with a campsite. Three people two men and a woman, friendship…love…duty…_- Falling to my knees I grip at my hair, who were those two…shakily I slowly start to look around this place it was different there was a compound here with tall blocky buildings with the diamond symbol on them.

"What…." Looking back down at my hands I saw that the claws were slowly sinking back into my knuckles they pain in my hands were slowly subsiding as the skin closed over the holes.

"Well what do we have here?"

Turning to look at the voice I saw it came from a woman with long black hair, pale skin and bright blue eyes. She was wearing tight white and black jumpsuit, staring at her she simply stared at me with an interested look on her face.

"You must be the one I was told about." She said, her voice had an accent British? Maybe Australian I am not sure. All I could do was stare at her confused was she the Overseer that he heard about, yet all I could do was stare.

Turning her head, she slowly walked up to me I couldn't help but watch her move her hips. Smiling slowly, she lifted her right hand and it slowly began to glow with blue energy that swirled and twisted. Pointing her hand out at me I felt my body being forced still I couldn't move at all, looking down with my eyes I could see a blue aura similar to the energy in her hand it kind of tingled.

"You are an interesting find but I am afraid I can't let you run around and kill any more of my people." She said her blue eyes suddenly became hard, lifting her hand up I felt my body lifting into the air.

"What…how are you...?" And that was the last thing I remember as my head was smacked against the entrance of the cave.

**XXX**

"Sir he is coming to." An accented voice said.

"Good keep him sedated I don't want another incident like what happened at Alpha site."

"Of course sir." The same voice answered back.

Slowly my vison started to come back, looking around I was in some kind of lab surrounded by strange medical equipment. Struggling I try to move my arms but found they were held by restraints, the same with my legs. In my arms, legs, shoulders and chest were tubes filled with a clear liquid flowing into my body.

"Those restraints will remain on you my friend I saw what you did to my soldiers I rather not have a repeat." Turning my gaze on the man in front of me he was the one I saw from that…vison? Memories he was tall with gray hair and strange glowing eyes; he was dressed in a dark suit with cigarette in his hand.

The smell coming from the thing was horrible I tried to gag but found that my mouth was covered by some kind of metal band.

"If you are wondering about the tubes we have to keep you pumped with drugs in order to keep you in the state you are in otherwise you may go wild." The man sneered as he took a pull from his cigarette.

"Miss Lawson I want you to continue to oversee this project, but I want you to hand him over to Stryker for his weapon project."

"Of course sir." The Lawson woman said.

"Now put him in under and get him moved right away." The man smirked, before I lost consciousness I heard only a few more things.

"Sir Stryker has just made contact he says he has a name for this new project." Lawson said.

"Well what is it?" The man said annoyed. "Project **X**." Lawson replied.

"Very well let us begin the weapon **X **project right away."


	2. Making a choice

"Commander Shepard, the Illusive man wishes to make contact with you." A voice came over the intercom.

"Thank you EDI I will be in the communications room." Standing to his feet Commander Shepard walked to the elevator. As the elevator went down John couldn't believe what has happened over the last past few months, first he was brought back to life with some cybernetic upgrades, second was Cerberus a group known for doing inhumane experiments, acts of terrorism among other things did the deed of bringing him and building him a new ship.

Third he was now on a mission to save human colonies with Cerberus personal and a new crew, which consisted off his old friend and pilot Jeff Moreau AKA Joker, Karin Chakwas the doctor that served with him on his first adventure, Grunt a genetically pure Krogan, Jack a wanted criminal and perhaps the most psychotic biotic he had ever met. Jacob a solider from Cerberus who had a good heart but in the wrong place, Kasumi a master thief that has never once been caught.

Miranda his second in command and the woman who reports everything they do to her boss the Illusive man, and lastly EDI the ship's AI that helped with the cyberwarfare and pilot the ship alongside Joker. All in all, a very diverse crew and there was even more people to collect for this mission but the most important one was the doctor Mordin Solus a salarian whose background in genetics could provide the key to help fight against the current threat, the Collectors.

Frowning at the thought of those aliens stealing and doing god knows what with the humans they stolen made John sick to his stomach. The elevator stopped at the CIC, stepping out John walked past his personal assistant and the ship's psychiatrist Yeoman Kelly Chambers a redheaded woman who always seemed to be in a good mood.

"Commander." She said smiling before going back to her work, nodding briefly at the woman John made his way to the communications room. The communications room was also the briefing room for John and his squad a large table dominated the room that had a holographic display of the ship in the center.

"Begin transmission." John said to EDI. "Very well Commander." The light's in the room began to dim while the table lowered into the floor. Stepping forward John was covered in a bright light and in front of him appeared a holographic man sitting in a chair. "Illusive man." John said with a nod with his head.

"Shepard good to see you have made progress by getting Jack and that Krogan though I would have preferred his creator, these things happen. Now I know you are on your way to Omega there is something I need you to do."

"I know pick up Mordin Solus along with Archangel and Zaeed Massani." John nodded his head remembering the squad briefings he was given on these people.

"This isn't about them I have another dossier for you." Pressing a button on his chair a small holographic file appeared in front of John. Pressing the open file, a name appeared in front of him **"X"**

"X? Who is that and why should they be a part of my squad." John demanded his eyes lowered in suspicion. Looking over the file John couldn't help but be shocked at what he was reading, if this file was correct then X was a force of nature.

"He was a former experiment of ours but the operation went rogue and he got loose a few years ago and we just recently found him." The Illusive man said in between drags of between his cigarette.

"There are a few video files there, also speak with Miss Lawson and Yeoman Chambers they both were present when he was found, and Miss Lawson was the Overseer of the weapon's project." Taking another pull from his cigarette the Illusive man blew out a small cloud of smoke, and shook his head. "I am not sure if he will even join but either way be extremely careful when dealing with him, X I would rather not have him for this mission but he could prove useful to you and I rather let you know about every resource available. Good luck Shepard."

With that the Illusive man vanished from sight, stepping out of the ring of light John rubbed his chin in thought about whether to recruit this dangerous man or not.

**XXX**

**(Some time later.) **

"EDI gather the squad along with Kelly I need to speak to everyone regarding the issue of X." John asked the AI. "Right away Commander." The computer's voice chimed before vanishing, it took several minutes but soon the entire squad that he had gathered up to date along with Kelly walked into the briefing room. The squad had three new additions there was Zaeed the mercenary, Archangel or Garrus Vakarian a turian who was once a part of his original squad before on his first mission to take down Saren. Lastly was the doctor Mordin a salarian scientist.

"So what's up Shep?" A small voice asked, looking up John could see the small hooded form of Kasumi Goto. Holding up a finger for a moment John made sure everyone's attention was on him before beginning.

"I have asked you all here because I have to make a choice and it is about recruiting a new member for the team." He stated.

"Shepard this is your team we will work with whoever you bring along." Garrus said before grabbing his face in pain, he was still recovering from being almost blow up.

"I have to agree with Garrus Commander this is your team after all." Jacob said with a nod toward the turian. The rest of them all seemed to be of like minds all except Jack who wasn't really paying attention to what was going on.

"I am afraid this does concern all of you in fact the entire crew because of the potential harm this recruit could bring to us all."

"Wait what harm? Who is this guy?" Jack asked now listening with a glare on her face.

"Potential harm?" Grunt said before grinning. "Sounds like whoever it is could provide a good challenge."

"I think we should all just be quiet and listen to what the Commander has to say." Miranda said finally speaking up. Nodding his head in thanks John pulled up the file the Illusive man sent over in front of everyone. "The potential recruit is known simply as X- "

"WHAT!? Shouted both Miranda and Kelly staring at the file with a frightened look on their faces. At that reaction the entire crew turned to stare at the two women who both were shaking slightly.

"Shepard you shouldn't recruit him at all." Miranda stated her eyes locked with John's. "This….animal makes Jack here look like a tamed puppy."

"What did you call me you fucking cheerleader!?" Jack roared standing to her feet her body glowing with biotic power.

"Jack stand down now I am sure Miranda has a reason for saying what she said." Glaring at the commander Jack settled down but was no less pissed at Miranda. Turning his gaze away from the insane biotic John motioned for Miranda to go on.

Sighing Miranda wrapped her arms around herself staring off into the distance. "X or weapon X is a monster he has slaughtered many people without mercy he was created to be a ruthless killing machine."

"Created? Does that mean he is one of Cerberus's former experiments?" He asked. Nodding her head Miranda pushed a button on the glowing screen and started a small video, pushing it back onto a screen on the back wall for everyone to see.

"Weapon X was found in a prothean life pod several years ago, when he was first found we thought it to be a prothean that was still alive but we were mistaken inside was him." Miranda said pointing at the screen, the video showed a team of scientists along with Kelly inside a massive cave in front of what looked like a highly advance coffin, in the inside was a young man around twenty-three maybe twenty-four. He had long dark brown hair tan skin and was covered in some kind of green liquid. His clothes though were strange they seemed almost ancient.

"We soon found out that he was trapped in that pod for more than a hundred years close two." Miranda continued ignoring the stares. "Yeoman Chambers who at the time was working on sight attempted to make contact to see if he was alright but the moment she touched him he began to scream in pain and tried to flee."

The video goes on showing the same young man running away from the scientists but was soon gunned down by the soldiers in the room. "The guards weren't supposed to shoot him but sadly they did and we thought that was the end of that. Until that happened." Pointing back to the screen the video zoomed in and shown that the bullet wounds were healing rapidly.

At this point the crew were all in shock except for John who had seen this before, having reviewed the case before having the crew brought in. "This next part is gruesome." Miranda said looking back at Kelly who was growing paler and paler by the second. "Kelly you can step out if you want to." John said looking at the redheaded woman, shaking her head Kelly took a deep breath.

"I will be fine please continue I have already lived through this I will be fine." The woman stated.

Nodding John allowed the video to go on and watched as black claws came from X's knuckles who roared in fury. Jumping quickly to his feet X stabbed both of his claws into the chest of the guard who stood over him, and moving faster than an eye blink X slashed his right claws down on the second guard's arms cutting them clean off. The other guards all began to discharge their weapons but to no avail as he healed, snarling X charged and jumped onto the third solider and bit him right in the jugular tearing through the armor. The solider dropped to the ground clawing at his assailant but it did him no good and he soon fell to the ground, picking up the soldier's weapon X fired at the others before he systematically began to dismember and slaughter all the guards.

"That was just one of his rampages." Miranda said stopping the video looking paler then usual while Kelly looked virtually ill. Looking at the other members of his squad he tried to gage their reactions, Grunt looked at the sight with a savage grin, Jack looked a little pale but otherwise was okay with the deaths of Cerberus personal. Mordin wasn't really focusing on the slaughter he kept on looking at the prothean pod, Garrus was simply disgusted by the sight of the slaughter, Kasumi was doing her best not to throw up while Zaeed didn't bat an eye at the sight, as Jacob just shook in shock at what happened.

"After he had killed those men X he tried to escape but was captured and kept under heavy sedation, he was constantly pumped with a mixture of many different drugs. It was the only way to keep him under control because his body worked so fast that he kept pushing the drugs out."

"It was then…that he was handed over to William Stryker a solider and scientist that was designing a weapon team that is how X got his name, roman numeral ten or X. During his stay in Stryker's lab he was tested, pulled apart, burned, drowned and much much more from all the tests we performed he couldn't be killed." Miranda said with a guilty look on her face.

"It got worse though Stryker years ago found a metal that was so hard it was indestructible when harden but so heavy he couldn't find a use for it, not good for armor or weapons but- "

"Wait a second are you telling me that Cerberus created an invincible death machine?" Jack asked with a twisted grin on her face. "That is fucking funny when will you people learn!" She roared with laughter while slamming her hand on the table.

"Enough Jack Miranda go on." John said motioning to the woman who glared silently at crazy woman.

"Thank you…" Brushing a strand of her behind her head she pointed back to the screen. "After being stuck inside Stryker's lab for a few years he finally escaped we weren't sure how but he did and he began another slaughter of everyone in the lab." The screen flashed showing X with needles and tubes hanging around his body with a stranger visor over his head killing everyone around him. Miranda quickly stopped the video after a few minutes and sighed.

"X is perhaps one most dangerous things in the galaxy while he could be useful I don't think we should recruit him by all means we should stay away from where ever the hell he is, X has no love for Cerberus and would kill us all given the chance. Not even you Jack with all your power could stand up to him if he wanted you dead he will kill you end of story."

At that point the room was deadly silent no one made a noise wondering what to say if anything.

"I say we get him." Grunt snorted. "He is a worthy opponent so why not." The Krogan warrior stated.

"If he hates Cerberus as much as I do then let him in." Jack grinned. "Plus if he bumps off the cheerleader I am fine with that."

"I don't think he should be a part of the team Commander he hates Cerberus that much he could destroy this mission before we even started." Jacob stated.

"Possible most likely though I would relish a chance to study someone who was in a prothean life pod the chances are too great to risk, we must concern ourselves with the collectors." Mordin said with a nod.

"I have to go with the others Shep this guy is way too violent and I rather like my arms where they are." Kasumi chimed in.

Smirking Zaeed shook his head. "I am just paid help but can you really count on someone like that to watch your back?"

"I have to agree with the others Shepard this guy is dangerous and is a loose cannon to have him onboard would doom us all." Garrus said gingerly as he leaned against the wall, speaking up finally Kelly shook her head. "I don't think he should be near us Commander you weren't there I saw what he can do first hand he is mentally unstable and given everything that happened to him after he woke up…he would make what he did at the cave and base look like child's play."

"Alright thank you all for your honest opinions I still think we should at least check him out the Illusive man wouldn't have handed this information over to us if he didn't think he could be of some use." John said. "But I promise you all this I won't put your lives at risk if I don't have to so if he is to dangerous then we won't ask him to join our mission sound good?" He asked looking around.

The crew all nodded their heads accepting his orders and trusting him, nodding his head he motioned to the door. "Alright dismissed, EDI can you try to locate him?"

"I am afraid I cannot Shepard after he escaped from the Cerberus lab his movements became harder and harder to track all we know he is somehwere on Omega."

"Damn well do your best EDI."

"Wait Shephard I know how to find him." Zaeed said speaking up.

"Wait you do? How do you know Zaeed have you run into him before?" John asked, as the entire squad's eyes locked onto the old mercenary.

"Well he is here on Omega that much is true." Zaeed smirked. "When the video was playing I thought I recognized the kid for a second, and I was right he is a cage fighter here on Omega. I won a decent amount of creds betting on him."

"Wait now that you mention it if you take away the claws and blood I do to my squad once ran into him when we were fighting the gangs he cut his way through an entire base to save a kid." Garrus said.

"Hmm I remember treating men with serious injuries that looked like they were hit with a steel battering ram they were prize fighters to I always thought that a krogan caused those injuries however." Mordin mumbled to himself. "Fascinating he would make for an excellent test subject to see if the collector bugs affect him."

"Alright fine Zaeed you said he was a prize fighter correct? Where exactly can we find him?" John asked.

Smirking Zaeed stood straight and gave John a very dark grin. "The Pitt."


	3. Enter the cage

Omega a cesspool of the worst kind of scum the galaxy had to offer, and they all gathered at the Pitt. The Pitt was originally a large container for all the sewage on Omega until a newer one was built and the old one fell into disrepair, until it was turned into a massive arena.

The Pitt was a large circular room with walk ways and over hangings and seats as far as the eye could see filled to the brim with aliens, and humans alike all crying out for blood. In the center of the room was a large cage with flood lights pointed down in it giving everyone a clear look into the arena.

Standing on one of the end cage was a young man in his mid-twenties, he was wearing a wife beater tank-top, jeans and boots. His hair was long just past his neck, while his face was hidden from sight his eyes could be seen faintly because of the fire coming off from a cigar in mouth.

"So that is him?" John asked looking at Zaeed. The old mercenary nodded his head his good eye locked on the cage. "Yeah that's him doesn't seem like much does he?" He said with a smirk.

Nodding John could only stare at the arena wondering whether he was making the right choice or not. He knew having someone like X was dangerous but if he could turn all that rage and destructive power at the collectors he would be a force to reckon with.

"Come on the match is about to start might as well take our seats." Nodding John followed Zaeed followed by Grunt and Garrus who both insisted on coming. Garrus wanted to come to help protect his friend and leader while Grunt hopped for a chance to fight X seeing him as a worthy challenge for a pure krogan like himself.

The foursome took some empty seats next to the arena and waited for the match to start. As they waited John looked around and found they blended in well with the crowd, having ditched his N7 standard armor and dressing more like Zaeed figuring he could pass for a mercenary while Grunt, Garrus and Zaeed didn't change at all.

"LADIES AND GENTLBEINGS! Welcome back to the Pitt!" A voice shouted over an intercom, the crowd began to cheer loudly.

"Tonight we have a special treat for all of you here, for tonight for one night only our house champion is accepting all new comers and if you can last just ten minutes in the cage you will win ten thousand creds!"

At this the cheering grew even louder, shaking his head John couldn't believe this these morons really thought that they would win the money.

"Bah load of shit that is." Zaeed snorted. "The kid will tear them apart before the clock reaches five I guarantee that."

"Heh I would like to see him try." Grunt grinned as he began to stand up, making a quick motion with his hand Grunt sat back down and glared at John. "Grunt not now we don't need you to cause a scene we want to check him out first plus give it a few rounds, you don't want this to end before it began do you?" John asked staring at the tankbred krogan.

Snorting Grunt grumbled and turned his eyes back to the cage as a turian stepped up to the cage door. "Well look at that we got ourselves a live one, everyone please welcome our first challenger."

The roar of the crowd was almost deafening as the turian stepped into the cage and dropped into a fighting stance. X from what John could see didn't even move from his spot he just kept smoking from his cigar, the turian in the arena couldn't believe this he was being ignored by a lowly human. Snarling he raced forward his right hand lashed out toward X, only for his arm never to find it's mark.

X had simply side stepped out of the way and brought his right elbow back into the turian's face breaking his jaw. Gripping at his face the turian fell onto his back screaming in pain, turning around X looked down at the turian and took his cigar out of his mouth and pressed it on the turian's face burning him.

"Ohh look at that seems our champion is using his opponent as an ashtray!" The announcer shouted as the crowd cheered on. "That has to hurt." Garrus muttered as he gently rubbed his face.

"Heh the turian got burned." Grunt chuckled to himself.

Shaking his head John settled into his seat and continued to watch as fighter after fighter stepped into the ring and was embarrassed and tossed out by X. John had to admit that this guy was fast and didn't waste time and from the way he moved it seemed like he was a solider.

"And look at that folks another one bites the dust; can no one stand up to the champ? Can no one last just ten minutes with the Wolverine!"

John looked around and saw no one was stepping up, looking at Grunt John motioned for the krogan to stand and follow him. Nodding the two of them walked close to the entrance to the cage and tapped the handler on the shoulder. "Excuse me my friend here would like a chance to fight." John said with nod at Grunt.

The door handler looked over at Grunt and smirked. "He certainly is big let's hope he can last."

"Oh don't worry about him he can handle himself." John said with a smirk

"Heh heh I got this." Grunt grinned with a gleam in his eyes.

"Fine but when you get your ass kicked we aren't responsible for any of your injuries." The man said before opening the cage door and letting Grunt inside. Being this close to the cage John could make out the floor of the cage was covered in a small amount of water and the floor was all metal. Looking up John got a better look at X for the first time. He looked almost like he did in the videos young guy maybe in his mid-twenties with dark grey eyes and a few days' scruff on his face.

"And looks like we have a new challenger a krogan and a big one well folks let's hope he puts up a fight!" The announcer shouted.

The crowd roared again as Grunt took up his position in the cage X who normally didn't look twice at whoever he was facing stared at Grunt with a confused look on his face before shaking his head his face becoming a mask of disinterest. Grunt grinned and charged head first toward X, now a charging krogan is a scary thing but a charging krogan the size of Grunt is even worse since he can cover ground and quick.

X watched this and didn't move he simply stood still watching Grunt as he closed in on him. "I AM KROGAN!" Grunt shouted.

John watched as X simply re-adjusted his feet planted them and pulled his fist back and punched Grunt. Now krogan's are tough and strong, John remembered seeing Grunt lift something three times his own size with ease and when charging he would have built up a lot of momentum and yet with one punch Grunt was turned around and not turned to one side, Grunt did a complete 180 and was facing away from X.

"Huh…" Grunt looked around confused he was sure he was facing the other way. X who was rubbing his knuckles in what looked like pain lifted his booted foot and kicked Grunt onto the ground.

"Gah!" Falling over Grunt fell face first into the water and tried to get to his feet, but was stopped as X pushed his foot down on the krogan's hump. "Stay down punk."

Grunt struggled to get to his feet but X had him pined to the floor and wasn't about to let him up. Finally, after five minutes Grunt gave up and stormed out of the cage fuming, John looked over to where Zaeed and Garrus were siting and motioned for them to follow Grunt to make sure he didn't break anything or one.

Turning back to the arena handler John took a deep breath and made the choice. "Hey let me in I will take on this Wolverine."

**XXX**

Wolverine watched as the massive krogan left the cage with a little interest he was tough and really hard headed but he went down like anyone else and he excepted nothing less of the next moron to step into the ring with him. Until he stepped in, this guy was not like the usual low lives he had faced some far tonight. This man while dressed like a mercenary didn't give off that vibe the way he carried himself the way he walked this guy was a solider he walked calmly into the cage with a look of business on his face.

"Interesting…." Wolverine mumbled to himself and decided to take this guy on seriously. Stepping forward he dropped into a simple fighting stance keeping his fists up near his face, while the man did the same. They both traded punches dodging the other's hits trying to get a feel for one another until Wolverine had enough and began to throw kicks in only to see the man avoid him…in fact so far this guy had dodged all his hits and never once tried to tag him seriously it was like he knew hitting him would hurt a lot more than normal.

Snarling Wolverine wasn't sure who this guy was but he was trouble, glaring at the man Wolverine rushed forward and gripped the man and tried to grapple him. "Who the hell are you and what do you want."

"I am just here for the money." The man said as he fought against Wolverine.

"Bullshit you're not trash you're a solider and you have been avoiding my hits knowing what they can do who the hell are you." Wolverine demanded.

"My name is Commander John Shepard I am on a mission to stop the collectors they have been taking entire colonies."

"Doesn't concern me boy scout go bother someone else before I- "Before he could finish his sentence the ceiling of the Pitt blew up. The crowds scrambled and fought to get away while the people on the bottom levels were being crushed by falling debris. Looking up Wolverine's eyes almost popped out of his head, jumping down into the Pitt were…. giant brown bugs? The creatures were covered in brown chitin like armor with giant heads and had four yellow eyes. –_ "Run! Don't let the traitors catch you!" Buildings falling more of those things…. chasing green aliens, fire, betrayal. -_ Growling Wolverine glared at the creatures his hands shaking in fury.

"Collectors!" Shepard shouted, reaching inside his jacket the solider pulled out a pistol and began to fire. His bullets hit their mark killing one of the collectors, turning his eyes to Wolverine and motioned to him. "Come on let's move!"

Snarling Wolverine nodded and followed after Shepard and started to run. As they ran Wolverine pushed them into a side door and both men found themselves in a long tunnel with three different routes. Sniffing the air Wolverine closed his eyes and pointed to the right hand opening.

"That way." He growled out and started to move to the tunnel only to be stopped by Shepard grabbing his shoulder.

"Hold on we aren't going anywhere until I find my friends."

"They should be fine all injured fighters are taken to a clinic right away the arena may not foot the bill but they at least take care of challengers." Wolverine said. "They would have gotten out before the fighting started. Now let go of my shoulder or loose the arm." He spat glaring up at the solider.

John stared down at the X or Wolverine whatever he called himself knowing he could and would make good on his threat. It is funny John was over six foot and this guy was closer to five, five and yet he was still threatening. Sighing he let go of Wolverine's shoulder and motioned for him to proceed, Wolverine eyed Shepard for moment then snorted and started walking again.

As they walked in silence John hoped his friends were alright he knew they could take care of themselves but he was worried none the less. "Listen Wolverine….um what do I call you? If anything?"

"Logan, or Wolverine it doesn't matter bub."

"Alright Logan I think now is a good time to tell you why I am here." John started.

"No it isn't we aren't out of the woods yet bub those things will be on tail soon enough wait till we get out of here, then we will talk." Wolverine said.

"Fine Logan but how do you know they are coming? Seems like we lost them." Shepard stated. Turning around Wolverine stared at Shepard and tapped his nose. "The noses know. I can smell them there is at least five of them tracking us in this tunnel alone."

Nodding his head John looked behind them worried how far the collectors were behind them. "Don't worry we have a lead on them and by the time they catch up they will be dead."

"Oh? Why is that?" Shepard asked.

"Easy they fucked with Aria this is her city her goons will move in pretty quickly and clean them out." Wolverine said with a shrug of his shoulders, and with that they both walked in silence once again. As they walked John began to work over how he could bring up Cerberus without losing his life with this guy, but stopped when Logan held up his hand and pointed towards a bright light coming in front of them.

"Shepard!" A voice called out.

"Garrus over here!" John called out and began to walk toward the light and smirked at the sight of his turian friend. "What took you?"

"Oh well you know there was traffic and we had to find a car that Grunt could fit in."

"I heard that!"

Chuckling both Shepard and Garrus turned and looked back at Logan who had his back to them and he was growling. "Logan what is it?

"Bugs we need to move now." He snarled, both Garrus and John nodded their heads and ran toward the tunnel exit where Zaeed and Grunt were waiting guns out. "Get in the fucking car!" Zaeed yelled.

As the group ran to the car bright yellow eyes appeared in the darkness, yelling Zaeed and Grunt fired their weapons. Jumping into the car Shepard turned around and fired his pistol as more and more collectors ran from the tunnel. "Garrus get this thing in the air!" John shouted as the turian nodded and took off into the air. The car flew off into the city putting as much distance between them and the collectors. Setting the car on auto pilot Garrus leaned back catching his breath while the others did the same all except Logan who simply stared out the window.

"Alright Shepard I want to know now." He stated, nodding Shepard started to speak but stopped when Logan held up his hand. "I have an easier way." Reaching out Logan touched Shepard's shoulder and focused. –_ "The reapers are a real threat! Saren and the geth were just tools can't you see that!" John shouted at the council. "Commander Shepard the council doesn't seen any evidence of the so called reapers." Snarling John gestured all around him "Evidence!? What about Sovereign and you have my reports? You know all I know!" –_Flash- _"I love you Lira." _–Flash- _"I am only working with till we beat the collectors after that I am done." John said staring down the Illusive man. _

Blinking Wolverine glared down at Shepard and growled. "You work with Cerberus?"

At that moment Garrus, Zaeed, Grunt and John all knew they had just escaped the frying pan and landed straight into the fire.


	4. New crew member or fatal mistake?

"I am waiting for an explanation." Wolverine said as he glared at the small group. John simply stared at Logan in horror not sure what to say or do in close quarters like this the entire group was doomed. Snarling Logan slammed his fist into the car's wall his baring his teeth showing that a few of them were pointed.

"You have three seconds to try and explain this and if you don't I will kill you all."

"One."

"Wait Logan I can explain but it will take more than three seconds."

"Two."

"Damn it man just give him a moment and he will explain." Zaeed argued.

"Three." Letting out a savage battle cry Logan popped his claws, now it is one thing to see it on video but to see it in person is another. John simply stared the six blades each one looked to be twenty-one centimeters covered in black metal.

Raising his claws Logan prepared to plunge his claws into John's chest until a roar of Grunt's shotgun blasted Logan off his feet. Moving quickly John opened the door to the car as Grunt grabbed Logan by his legs and tossed him out. Closing the door John looked out the window and saw Logan free falling hitting multiple cars on his way down.

"That's got to hurt." Zaeed said rather loudly trying to get his hearing back from being so close to the shotgun blast.

"Yeah but it didn't kill him." John said shouting as well. "Good job Grunt!" John said giving the krogan a thumb's up.

"Heh, heh." Grunt laughed.

"Shepard we got a problem, you better check this out." Garrus called out.

"What is it, not the collectors again is it?" John asked as he moved toward the front of the car.

"I wish it was." The turian sighed as he pointed toward the window, quickly looking out of it John couldn't believe what he was seeing. Logan was following them in a car of his own, it looked like he clawed the roof off and was flying after them.

"I don't fucking believe it he doesn't give up does he?" Zaeed swore.

"Good I can't wait to toss him again." Grunt grinned.

"Hold on I have an idea it won't be able to kill him but from what the files said his senses are on super-human levels." John said. "Yeah so fucking what?" Zaeed asked looking at John. "In case you didn't notice Shepard this guy can take a shotgun blast to the chest at close range and survive being thrown out of a fucking flying car, I doubt we can do much by making him smell something bad."

"We just need to catch him off guard is all, he is tough and smart but you get him angry enough he won't think…. Zaeed you got some flash bangs on you?" John asked.

"Yeah I do why would that…." Zaeed stopped and grinned evilly.

"Shepard that is so wrong…. I like it." Garrus said with smirk.

"Heh can't wait to do it." Grunt grinned, grinning back at his squad he pointed to a building that was still under construction. "Land there and follow my lead." The squad all nodded, landing the car they began to set up the trap for the Wolverine.

"How long do you think it will take for him to catch up with us?" Garrus asked as they set up the final flash bang. Just then an animalistic roar shook the turian to his core, looking up from his work Grunt gave Garrus a feral grin. "Not long."

"Remember the plan shoot him right as he comes for me."

Nodding the squad got into position and waited, taking a deep breath John crossed his fingers hoping this plan would work. The area for the trap was perfect the squad were in a cross section with only one way in and out. There were tons support beams in the cross section which is where the flashbangs were all planted and right above the spot where the flashbangs were located was a giant support beams that had yet to be laid down and was hanging from a steel cable.

Taking a deep breath John closed his eyes and gripped his pistol tightly, the timing of this all had to be perfect otherwise they would all die and John couldn't afford to die again.

"Shepard!" A voice shouted, looking up John saw Logan was facing him down his claws out his face twisted with rage. "I am going to rip you in half."

"Go ahead and try it you already failed to kill me once what makes you think that you can do it this time you FREAK!" John shouted knowing that would get him going. "I really thought a freak like you the ultimate weapon would be better at killing guess I was wrong."

That stopped him, Logan's face was unreadable but his entire body shook with rage. "What…. did you call me?" He said his fist shaking with anger.

"Guess I should repeat myself I called you a FREAK!" John shouted.

Howling out in rage Logan rushed forward his claws extended out in front of him. Now John was no coward far from it, he watched his entire squad on Akuze be killed by a thresher maw. He saw many horrible things when fighting batarian slavers on Elysium, hell everything he went through on his first adventure and finding out about the reapers it scared him but it wasn't until this moment he faced true terror.

Taking a deep breath John shouted and fired at the steel cable as Zaeed flipped the switch on his detonator making all the flashbangs go off at once while Grunt fired his shotgun right at Logan's face, Garrus quickly pulled Grunt out of the way from the destruction just in time as for the next few seconds nothing but the sound of screaming, metal crashing, gunfire and bombs going off was all that could be heard.

When the dust finally cleared and the fuzzy spots were gone John looked on to see his handy work, sure enough Logan was buried under several steel support beams, his hands the one that was sticking out were covered in small burns which were quickly healing, his face however was not. Looking closer John almost threw up in mouth at the sight, Logan's entire face was gone all that was left in its place was a black skull twisted in a painful grimace.

"Damn Shepard you don't do things by half measures do you." Grunt said laughing.

"I have to admit I didn't think this plan was going to work." Zaeed said patting his gun.

"Well now you buried him I say we out of here Shepard." Garrus suggested, nodding John motioned for the others to follow him out until they heard the sound of metal being cut. "Oh god not now…" John mouthed and turned around to see Logan slowly cutting the beams off his body.

"Now would be a good time to get out of here." Garrus said.

"Move it people double time!" John shouted as the team ran toward their car hoping to get away from the very pissed off weapon, as they got to the car the team found out that Logan had destroyed theirs and his to keep them for escaping. "Well fuck." Zaeed muttered.

"Guess we have no choice but to fight him head on." Grunt grinned holding his shotgun close to his chest.

"We wouldn't survive and from here there is no way down but to jump and die." Garrus stated.

"Which would a quicker death I can promise you that much." Turning around John and his squad gulped at the sight of Logan who simply glared in their direction. Lifting their weapons, the squad prepared to fight perhaps their final battle when Logan raised his hand to wave them off.

"No need for those I am here to talk with to you bubs."

"Yeah sure looked like you wanted to have us over for tea and sweets just a moment ago." Garrus said sarcastically. Rolling his eyes Logan flipped Garrus off and glared at John.

"Shut it chuckles I am here to explain some shit." Logan muttered. "Now when I found out you were working with Cerberus it did set me off."

"That's a bloody fuckin understatement if you ask me." Zaeed mumbled.

"But I now had some time to think on it after you dropped those steel beams on me." Logan frowned as he leaned against one of the beams crossing his arms across his chest. "Trust me you did kill me for a few seconds back there and let me tell you when you die and come back you tend to lose a decent amount of anger; I am still pissed but I am willing to listen to what you have to say."

Taking a deep breath, the squad all looked at one another but didn't lower their weapons, instead they still kept them pointed at Logan who didn't move he just stared at them waiting. Finally, John began to explain everything the reapers the collectors and his mission to stop them and of course his connection to Cerberus.

After finishing his explanation, the crew waited watching Logan's reaction he didn't really do much of anything but simply stare at the them until he shook his head. "I believe you." Was all he said.

"Then…?" John asked still keeping his gun trained on Logan who simply stared at him before shaking his head. "The disappearing colonies aren't my problem." He said looking up.

"Please we could use your help Logan." John started but was cut off.

"Help? Everyone needs help I needed help when I was trapped and experimented on by Cerberus where was my help when I was torn in half? Or had my heart pulled from its chest? Or any number of things they did to me?" Logan shouted his hands now clenched at his sides.

"People have to look after themselves in his galaxy that is just how it is bub, but…I have a beef with those bugs so you're in luck I may be willing to help, but I have some conditions."

"Alright name them." John said lowering his pistol slightly motioning for the others to do the same.

"First I want all the files Cerberus has on me and I mean ALL of them and I want them destroyed forever." Logan started. "Second if I get even the slightest idea that Cerberus is going to try to take me back I will kill you all, and lastly if I want to leave then you better well damn not get in my way."

"What if you deiced to leave before our mission is over?" Garrus asked.

"Not my problem those are my terms take them or leave them." Logan said staring at the turian.

"Fine I agree to your terms." John said with the squad looking at him warily. Smirking Logan nodded and waved his hand slightly. "Good now tell me where your ship is docked I will meet you there in an hour." Nodding they told him and Logan walked past the squad and jumped off the edge of the building vanishing from sight.

"Does anyone else feel like that was too damn easy." Zaeed muttered.

"Yeah..." Reaching up John pressed his earpiece and told the crew what was going on and to get both Kelly and Miranda out of sight. "Alright let's find a way down and get back to the ship." John said as he led the squad away.

**XXX**

Standing outside, the small port John waited with Grunt, Zaeed and Garrus holding in his hands all the hard copies of the Logan's data. The soft copies had all been deleted much to the annoyance of the Illusive man but it was needed in order to get Logan onboard.

"Shepard heads up." Garrus said, looking up John saw Logan walking toward the group dressed in the same clothes he was in for the cage fight except for a leather jacket and a black shirt. He was carrying a military surplus locker and a small backpack.

"Those my files?" He asked staring at the disks.

"Yes I personally saw over the deletion of the soft copies." John said handing the disks over to Logan who took them and stuffed them inside his jacket pocket. "Good now then let's get this over with." Picking his gear Logan walked toward the ship's entrance and walked in followed by Grunt and Zaeed close by his sides while Garrus walked with John.

As they walked into the ship John braced himself and had a lot of the crew down on the second dock just to be sure Logan wasn't planning a slaughter. John wanted to believe the man wanted to help but he wasn't going to be stupid but letting this maniac near his people without being sure of his alliance.

"Smart move moving your people bub but I am not here to kill them I am as good as my word." Logan said looking around. "Alright we should get you settled EDI where would you suggest we put our newest crew member?"

"If you got anything that is secluded from the rest of the crew like in the cargo bay I am fine with that." Logan stated looking around for the so called EDI.

"There is an empty storage room in the cargo bay Shepard which can be stocked with a bunk." A voice overhead came from the ceiling.

"Thank you EDI well you heard the lady let's get you set up." Shepard said looking at Logan.

"Is that an VI? Or something else." He muttered looking at Shepard.

"AI aside from the basic crew a decent amount of my crew is non-humans." Shepard explained as they walked. "Huh I will say these things are different…." Getting to the elevator the doors opened showing Miranda coming up alongside Kelly who were staring at Logan with wide eyes.

Both parties stopped and stared at one another Shepard's hand quickly went to his pistol but stopped when Logan brushed past both women who quickly got out his way, pressing a button on the elevator the doors closed with Logan vanishing from sight.

They crew let out a breath they didn't know they were holding, John looked at both Miranda and Kelly and glared slightly. "What the hell were you both thinking." He demanded crossing his arms.

"Commander this was my fault I…. we both were in the cargo hold so we were moving to the third deck when the elevator came to this floor we weren't excepting it." Kelly stated.

"It's true Shepard but…he wasn't surprised to see us in fact he didn't even look at us…I say we count our blessings on this one." Miranda said. Sighing John nodded at his second in command and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "EDI tell the crew they can come out and get back to work, I will come down with a cot for our newest guest."

"Of course Shepard." The AI said before silence ruled over the ship again.

"Everyone back to their stations I need to make sure our guest doesn't run into Jack just in case she tries to give him any ideas." Nodding the squad all left while Shepard tried to fight the headache he was getting this journey was going to be a pain in the ass.


	5. Zero vs X

Heading to the cargo room Logan sighed softly rubbing the bridge of his nose if he couldn't get one he would say he was getting a headache from this damn mess. "Hey tin-can where is the cargo hold room?" Logan asked looking up at the celling.

"The cargo hold room is on the lower level of the ship and my name is EDI." The voice chimed in.

"Yeah yeah whatever you say tin-can, give me better directions." He muttered but listened as EDI told him where to find his 'room' on the ship. As the elevator stopped on the final floor of the ship Logan stepped off and followed the directions EDI gave him, as he walked he looked around seeing large crates filled with supplies of all kinds until he found what he was looking for. It was a room that was hidden behind large crates which meant you had to look for the room in order to find it…which was fine for Logan he preferred his privacy.

Walking up to the door he opened it and looked inside, the room was fifty feet wide and about ten feet high, the room was empty of anything which was just perfect for Logan. Part of the wall in the room was extended out leaving part of the room hided from sight. Moving around the room he set his gear down and began to search the room looking for any bugs he was pretty paranoid when it came to his privacy.

"Finding things to your liking?"

Not even bothering to turn around Logan knew it was Shepard from the smell. "Yeah nice far away from everyone and no bugs so it's not bad, better than my apartment on Omega."

Walking into the room Shepard set down a cot along with a pillow and blanket." There it isn't much…but..."

"It's fine more than fine now leave me alone bub I want to get set up here."

"Alright Logan if you need anything just ask EDI she can tell you anything about the ship." Shepard said.

"Yeah I figured that out, already talked to the tin-can." Logan muttered as Shepard walked out, turning around Logan spotted the cot it was a simple thing meant for out in the field but it didn't matter to him, picking it up Logan placed the cot against the back wall out of sight from the door. As he set the bed down Logan put his foot locker against the wall next to the bed and began to take some things out of it.

Pulling out a small laptop computer he pulled out a stand for it and set that up next to the footlocker, followed by a katana he placed the blade in the corner behind the laptop stand and smiled slightly at the blade. Shaking his head Logan reached inside his pocket and tossed the data disks inside all except for one and looked at before closing the locker, taking the data he placed it inside his computer and began to read up on all the information Cerberus had on him.

"Heh so they lost track of me after I went to japan huh they sure didn't look hard enough…" Smirking he kept on reading snorting every once in a while at the information but he kept going until something caught his eye. "Huh…. Other weapons?" he grabbed his head and growled in frustration as he felt someone was stabbing his brain with an icepick.

–_A raven haired woman dark yellow eyes smiling down at him. "Are you alright T-_Flash-_A dark haired man with long claw like fingers "You're just a monster Wolverine just like me we are the same!" _–Flash-_ "Listen X we don't have much time but I am disabling the machine that pumps drugs into your system…what we are doing is wrong…. I am sorry this happened it's all my fault…" A dark haired woman. _–Flash- "Gragh!" Standing to his feet Wolverine popped his claws and began to claw at the walls in his room.

"Guess now is a bad time to come and talk huh?"

Turning around panting softly Logan saw it was that redheaded woman that he passed on his way to the elevator. Looking at her Logan could not only smell but tell she was afraid of him, she hid it well but nothing escapes his nose.

"What do you want Red?" He asked as he pulled his claws back, turning her head Kelly saw what looked like blood on the floor. "Um does that hurt…. you know when they…. come out?" She asked.

"Every time…" He said rubbing his knuckles gently before shaking his head. "Doesn't explain why you are here though Red I want to be left alone."

So he doesn't remember me? Maybe that means he doesn't remember Miranda…." Um well I am sorry to bother you Mister Logan but part of my job is to act as the crew's counselor I am supposed to get an idea on the crew's mental state and I just need to ask you a few questions."

Snorting Logan sat down on his cot and looked up at the woman and motioned for her to go on, nodding Kelly looked at her pad and began to touch a few things. "Now I am going to record-"

"No you won't Red."

"But Mister Logan it is part of my job I-"

"You won't record this, all this is off the record I want to make sure Cerberus has no files on me and that includes my mental state." Logan stated as he stared at her with a glare.

"Alright fine I won't just let me make some notes for my- "

"No."

"Okay no notes at all…. fine let's begin then." Kelly said with a bright smile as she began to ask her questions. Sighing Logan rubbed the bridge of his nose and grumbled to himself.

**XXX**

"And that Commander is my report from everything I noticed when talking with Logan he is very paranoid, trust issues, anger issues, I would say he is bi-polar but I am not sure."

"Thank you Kelly is that all?" John asked.

"No, there are two pressing issues about him I think you should know, I think he has a split personality there is at least three I would need to talk to him more to be sure but I am almost positive on this."

"Three personalities? You got to be kidding me…." John sighed rubbing his face.

"Well sir at least two of them are close to one another there is Logan the grumpy smoker that we both know then when he is angry or in a fight he is Wolverine…but the third one we don't have to worry too much about that…. the third one seems to be and this is just a guess here but who he was before all this before he was in the pod."

"Really? What makes you say all this Kelly I am curious now, go on."

"Well sir I think whoever he was and the Wolverine personalities were always there but I don't think the split happened until after he woke up after that I think Logan came around during the experiments as a way to protect whoever he was."

"Interesting so that means whoever he was may come up once in and a while? And you said two things what is the second." John asked.

"Well sir this I am sure that Logan has memory problems when I was talking with him he doesn't remember much about when he woke up or what happened at Stryker's lab he doesn't even remember me or Miss Lawson so I think we should be safe on that count."

"Kelly do you have any idea why he doesn't remember anything?" John asked.

"Well sir first of all he knows enough of what Cerberus did to him, but not everything for what happened at lab I believe trauma is the main reason, he is blocking out a lot of what happened to him but for why he doesn't remember much about the cave or his past life…It has to be the pod itself from what our reports on it said it had a device that was implanting memories into his head…."

"So your saying that he could have prothean memories along with his own?"

"Yes sir and given everything that was done to him…. he is messed up mentally." Kelly sighed. "I just feel bad for him but at the same time I don't think I can go near him again…"

"I understand Kelly just keep your distance and what we just talked about stays between us alright? I rather not break his trust and letting Cerberus know about these things."

"Of course sir will there be anything else?"

"No you are dismissed I need to think over some things…." Shepard started until a large bang followed by a series of gunfire was heard throughout the ship. "What was that? EDI what is going on now?"

"Commander it's Logan he had a run in with Jack and they are fighting on the lower levels of the ship."

"Damn it!" Jumping to his feet John ran to the elevator hoping he could keep the two living weapons from killing one another.

**XXX**

After he had finished answering all those questions from Kelly Logan began to walk around the ship trying to get a feel for it. As he walked Logan's mind began to wander wondering why there was gaping holes in his head, he used to not just think about it when on Omega which is why he liked it there. Omega was a good place to lose yourself and not think the constant hum of the city there was a life there an energy to it but now on the Normandy Logan had time to think time to remember. He didn't like it he had to find something, anything to keep his mind distracted he didn't care what it was as long as it kept him busy.

"Well you're the living weapon huh? You don't look like much to me."

Looking up Logan saw a very thin and colorful woman with a shaved head, to be honest she looked like a very cheap hooker. "Well neither do you but maybe that's because you're not wearing anything."

"Fuck off this is comfortable." The girl cursed.

"Yeah I am sure running around half naked looking like a hooker with cancer with nothing but suspenders is comfortable."

"What did you call me overgrown badger!" She snarled.

"You heard me are you fucking deaf as well cue ball?"

"Fuck you!" Snarling biotic energy went through Jack's body. "Care to try me on shit for brains?"

"Please I doubt I can afford you." Logan said glaring at the woman. Snarling Jack launched a wave of biotic energy at Logan. Grunting as the wave of energy smacked into him and slammed him into one of the supply crates, pulling himself out of the crate Logan stood to his feet and saw cue ball was smirking.

"Not bad now it's my turn." Logan growled as his claws popped out, letting out a battle cry he ran forward dodging blasts from the crazy woman. Reaching to her side Jack pulled out her pistol and fired at Logan who ignored the bullets and lashed out with his right claws aiming for her stomach. Sneering Jack jumped out of the way and shot at her fellow weapon point blank in the face, stumbling back Logan turned to look at Jack with a savage grin.

Holding up his claws Jack could see a tiny bit of blood on them, looking down Jack could see three long scratches across her stomach, they weren't deep but now that she noticed them it hurt like hell. "I'll fucking kill you for that!" She shouted launching another blast of biotic energy she smacked Logan in the head sending him back into another supply crate.

"Gah fuck I didn't think he hit me…" Grabbing her side Jack looked up to see Logan staring at her with a grim look. "So you're going to kill me huh? Well I got to tell you better people then you have tried." With another roar Logan ran forward and tackled Jack to the ground, pulling his claws back he grinned. "I want you to remember this cue ball if I wanted you dead you would be." With that Logan stood to his feet and began to walk away.

Snarling in fury Jack looked around and saw her pistol, picking it up she prepared to fire another shot. "Jack stand down!" Turning around Jack saw Shepard coming down along Grunt, Miranda, and Garrus, all of them were looking slightly relieved and pissed at the same time.

"Jack what the hell were you thinking?"

"Go to hell Shepard he started this!" Jack yelled pointing at Logan, Miranda scoffed and rolled her eyes. "That doesn't give you the right to act like a child."

"What did you say cheerleader?" The crazed biotic glared at Miranda.

"Enough! Both of you and Logan I want to talk to you about this, Garrus help Jack to the medical ward Miranda go back to the CIC. Grunt you are with me Logan explain yourself now."

As the others left with Jack cursing up a storm Shepard glared at Logan. "I am waiting for an explanation on why you almost killed one of your squad mates and trashed the cargo hold."

Looking at Shepard Logan looked around and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I got nothing for you boy scout but like I told cue ball if I wanted her dead she would be."

"He's right Shepard we saw him in action this was just playing around." Grunt said eyeing Logan with a grin. "Can't wait to see you in a serious fight."

Smirking slightly at the krogan Logan looked back to Shepard. "What happened to her was her own fault she started it I finished it end of story Shepard if you don't like it then you shouldn't have recruited me to your mission."

Sighing Shepard just shook his head he couldn't believe how this was going so far he just hopped he could avoid any more accidents like this. "Just avoid Jack for the time being it would be best for everyone we don't need two living weapons fighting one another."

"Two? Are you saying she is like me?" Logan asked his interest in Jack growing.

"Yeah she is except she is perhaps one most of the most powerful biotics I have ever seen." Shepard said. "She was just playing around to I think if you two fought for real I am not sure what would happen."

"She would be dead now was there anything else you needed from me Shepard or was this it?" Logan asked crossing his arms.

"No I need to get back up top but don't destroy anything else alright." With that Shepard left leaving Logan alone with Grunt who simply stared at Logan.

"What do you want tiny?" He asked with a glare, with that the krogan gave Logan a grin.

"Ah well later kid you heard the boy scout we can spar later."

Grunt nodded and walked off leaving Logan alone in the cargo bay. Looking around Logan saw all the destruction from his little 'fight' with Jack and grinned. Reaching inside his pocket he pulled out a cigar and his lighter, lighting it he took a few puffs before blowing out a smoke ring. "This place just got a bit more interesting."


	6. Rescue on Horizon

"Alright Jack what the hell were you thinking?" Shepard asked with his arms crossed. "Gah fuck! That hurts." Jack yelled at Chakwas. "And like I said he started it."

"Well Jack if you held still it would hurt as much so stay still as I wrap your sides give the medi-gel time to set but you should be fine within a few an hour or so." Chakwas said looking over the crazy biotic. "Now go rest and don't get into any more fights." Sneering Jack simply nodded and wandered off while Shepard gave her a look saying we will talk about this later.

"Thank you doctor." Shepard said with a smile.

"It's my job Commander now I wish to speak with your new squad mate Logan was it I have to get some information and get a sense of medical history for him." She said.

"Alright but I should warn you he doesn't like people taking notes on him so be careful." He warned her.

"I will be fine Commander but thank you for worrying, now EDI can you call Logan in I need to speak with him." Chakwas called out.

"Of course Doctor Chakwas." EDI answered and within a few minutes Logan walked into the doctor's office looking around a cigar in his mouth, Shepard waved walking out of the office.

"What do you want Doc? Logan asked eyeing the doctor.

"Well first put out that cigar from what I know of you, you may not be able to get cancer but that doesn't mean we can't so put that disgusting thing out or I will do it for you." Chakwas demanded with her arms crossed.

Smirking Logan couldn't believe the balls on this woman but he had to respect her for taking a stand against him. Taking his cigar out Logan pushed the cigar into the palm and grunted as his hand was burning. Sighing Chakwas rolled her eyes and activated her omni-tool running it up and down over Logan.

"Wait what are you doing?" He glared throwing his cigar down on the floor.

"I am getting a bio scan of you Logan for my medical records since you're a member of the crew you have to have this scan, so that way if there is anything wrong with you I can at least know what is normal for you." She answered not looking up from her omni-tool.

"Oh no you do-"

"Now you listen to me I don't care if you don't want people to have records on you but I am your doctor and if something is wrong with you I will need those records. So listen here these records are mine and mine alone not Cerberus I don't work for them I work for the Commander so you have nothing to worry about." Glaring at the living weapon Chakwas crossed her arms across her chest.

Logan just stared at the woman impressed. "If I was only a few hundred years younger and a little drunk this could be your lucky night."

Smirking Chakwas rolled her eyes. "Be careful there I may decide to take your temperature again the old fashion way." Chuckling Logan shook his head. "Fine you can keep your records Doc but on one condition."

"Oh? And what is that?" Chakwas asked eyeing Logan. "Just let me touch your shoulder." Chakwas raised an eyebrow but shrugged her shoulders. "Very well you can but I am not sure what this is about."

"This is more for me than anything else." Reaching over Logan touched Chakwas's shoulder. –_ "Doctor Chakwas it's a pleasure to meet you I'm Commander Shepard." Smiling at the young marine the doctor nodded her head. "A pleasure to meet you Commander I heard about your actions on Elysium I have friends that lived there. You are a hero in my eyes so thank you for all you did." _–Flash-

"_I just want you to know that I am not working for you while I am a part of this mission I am working with Shepard not you and if you can't understand then good luck finding someone else Shepard trusts to be his doctor." Smirking the Illusive man nodded his head. "Of course Doctor I promise you won't do anything that will go against what you believe my only interest is stopping the collectors." _–Flash-

Shaking his head Logan looked at Chakwas who was staring at him with a strange look on her face. "Fine you can keep your records Doc." With that Logan wandered out of the medical room with Chakwas with a confused look on her face.

Stepping out of the medical room Logan looked around and decided he should get back to his room. "Attention all squad members please report to the briefing room." A voice came over the intercom. Sighing Logan shook his head making his way to the briefing room, seeing Shepard he nodded his head at the marine and waited as the rest of the squad came in one by one. Coming into the room Jack growled at Logan who simply smirked at her.

"Listen up people we just got word of the collectors attacking another colony Horizon, now before we go in there I have some things I need to explain to you about the collectors." Shepard went on to explain about the collectors and how they took the colonies.

"Now luckily Mordin finished the armor upgrades so we will be safe from the swarm but we need to still be careful the collectors will be incredibly hard, they have advanced weapons and technology."

"That shouldn't be much a problem when we have two living weapons on our side." Garrus grinned at Shepard who smirked slightly at his friend. "True and now I am going to assign squad missions, the first squad will be the forward team which will consist of myself Garrus and Zaeed."

Garrus grinned remembering old times while Zaeed just nodded. "Second squad will be for rescue of the colonists, Miranda Jacob you Mordin and Kasumi." Jacob stood to his feet and saluted, Mordin nodded while Kasumi just stared at Shepard. Miranda nodded her head but turned her eyes to the last three people who in her mind were the wild cards of the group.

"Lastly Logan, you Jack and Grunt, I have a special job for you three. You will be causing havoc with the collector's forces." Shepard said watching Grunt chuckle with a grin, Jack glared at Logan but grinned at the thought of causing some destruction. Logan however just didn't say or do anything he simply looked lost in thought.

"Alright we will be arriving in Horizon soon so get your gear and get loaded up." Shepard looked at everyone and motioned for them to move on. Nodding everyone left going to get ready while Logan simply sat at the table

"Logan are you alright?" Shepard asked staring at the man.

"Yeah I'm just fine boy scout but are you sure it's a good idea dumping cue-ball and me on the same team? Given the fact we just tried to kill one another and she will hold a grudge over it."

Shaking his head Logan stood to his feet and walked out of the room heading back to his room to collect his gear. "Logan…"

"Save it boy scout and when we are in the field it's Wolverine."

**XXX**

Landing down on the planet Wolverine's group stepped out of their shuttle, Grunt was dressed in his silver armor while Jack had changed into an armored tank-top and vest. Wolverine was dressed in all black with metal plated boots, he wore a web belt with grenades on his right leg while on his left leg were chem-lights. A black metal chest piece covered his torso while on his back was an assault rifle was on his back and a simple pistol on his side. On his face was a com-link with a holographic screen display over his left eye.

Pressing a button, he activated the com-link and looked around the area where they were dropped off the group were away from the settlement and placed out closer to the collector's ship. Standing before them was a horde of collectors, looking at the horde Logan simply shook his head.

"Alright we are supposed to cause some havoc let's cause some havoc." Pulling his assault rifle out Wolverine began to walk toward the collectors group with Grunt who was chuckling while Jack just gave the collectors a savage grin.

Running toward the giant bugs Logan took aim with his rifle and began to fire in spurts while grunting in pain as some of the laser weapons went past his shields cutting through the skin.

"Jack! Shield up now!" Wolverine called as the psychotic biotic scowled but raised a shield of biotic energy covering the group as they fired at the collectors. "Grunt use that grenade launcher and shoot it into the large group and scatter them!" Nodding the krogan put his shotgun away and pulled out the grenade launcher and fired blowing a hole in the horde.

"I am krogan!" Grunt kept on firing until he ran out of ammo, while Jack kept her shield up growling in frustration as the struggle to keep up the shield began to flatter.

"Jack keep Grunt covered I will rush them and try to their fire on me" Wolverine shouted.

Nodding her head Jack and Grunt moved closer together while Wolverine tossed her his rifle and popped his claws. Snarling Wolverine charged forward into the collectors slashing and stabbing his way through the giant bugs, soon Wolverine found himself surrounded by the collectors and grinned.

"Play time." Roaring Wolverine stabbed his right claws into the nearest collector in the throat, reaching out he grabbed the bug's gun pulled the trigger emptying the clip into another collector grinning savagely Wolverine took the now empty gun and clubbed another collector in the face. Laughing as his face was covered in black blood Wolverine swiped his claws across another bug's throat, spinning around he stabbed his right claws into another collector's chest.

Just as this was going on Wolverine noticed biotic force being slammed down across the battlefield hitting the collectors. The battle went on for another few minutes when the rest of the collector's forces began to run back to their ship and soon they took off.

Looking up at the sky Wolverine sighed and shook his head turning around he saw both Jack and Grunt running up to him with a grin. "Ahahaha that was great!" Grunt grinned.

"Got to say not bad their badger." Jack said.

Not saying a word Wolverine kept looking up at the sky watching the collectors leave the colony with only one thought running through his mind. _"That was to easy…." _

"Shepard to havoc team, Shepard to havoc team come in." A voice called out, pressing his ear to his com-link Wolverine spoke panting softly. "Wolverine here the bug's left."

"We see that meet up at the extraction point and prepare to be de-briefed."

"Roger that boy scout." Turning to look at both Grunt and Jack he motioned for them to follow after him.

"Hey badger got something to say to you!"

Turning around Wolverine looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What you want cue-ball?"

"Just want to say you did pretty well out there oh and one more thing." Raising her hand, she blasted Wolverine with some biotic energy slamming into the ground. "That is payback for stabbing me bitch." Walking off to the extraction point Grunt turned looking between the two weapons and just grinned. "I love this job."

After getting back to the ship and cleaned up the crew talked about what went down on the colony with the teams. Turns out they were able to keep the collectors from getting the colonists because of Logan's team.

"Alright everyone dismissed for now I have to make my report to the Illusive man."

Nodding the squad all stood and left going back to their own areas of the ship, Logan deciding to check out the rest of the ship headed the third deck and found the galley. Picking through a fridge he grabbed a beer, sitting down and popping the top with his thumb the living weapon began to drink.

"Care we if join you?"

Turning around Logan saw the old mercenary Zaeed and Garrus, shrugging his shoulders Logan took another sip of his beer as the two soldiers grabbed their own drinks and stood around with Logan drinking.

"So I heard you had a hell of a fight out there." Garrus started. "Wished I could have seen you in action."

Chuckling Logan shook his head while Zaeed laughed slightly. "I got to admit so would I though from what you said I gather that isn't the biggest scrap you been in." Grinning Zaeed took another sip from his beer.

"It wasn't I remember a time during the Syrian conflict that me and my squad…"

"Wait Syrian conflict? Wasn't that back in 2016?" Zaeed asked with an interested look in his eye.

"I am a little confused what was that about?" Garrus asked.

"A civil war had broken out in the country of Syria a civil war had broken out anyway my squad were called in to deal with the issue and put the civil war down." Logan stated taking another sip of his beer. "Now this was back before my…. current condition. Now we were there to kill the leader of the civil war unfortunately the bastard was ready for us, sadly we ended up fighting our away all to the border of Turkey before getting away."

"Damn that was how long ago…"

"Not sure to be honest it was before we found the Mars archives." Logan said looking far away.

"Now that reminds me of this time when I was hired to put down an uprising of vorcha on Omega they had begun to take over the slums and Aria's people weren't enough for them damn things breed faster than catholic bunnies." Chuckling Zaeed drank some more. "Well ended up lost in the sewer systems and I had lost my gun so I took up a lead pipe and began to beat my fuckin way out of there until I reached the surface."

Laughing the small group took time to drink some more. "So what about you scar face? Got a story to tell?" Logan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah it was back when I was still Archangel on Omega I was fighting against the blood pack they had just kidnapped a store owner's daughter. Now this was before I had my own crew so I was on my own dealing with these things."

"Well I began sneaking my way through this giant warehouse taking shots with my sniper rifle, picking the goons off one by one till I found the girl and that was when the real trap was set. Turns out they were waiting for someone…So I did the only thing I could at the time I threw a live grenade into the crowd, grabbed the girl and ran." Smirking Garrus shook his head at the memory. "Of course it got worse I ended up fighting a krogan battlemaster with only a knife but I got alright."

"What happened to the krogan?" Zaeed asked.

"Well I stabbed him in his quad." Garrus said with a grin. "What do you think?"

Laughing Logan could only shake his head as the three of traded stores between one another while a certain woman watched from a distance. _"Syrian conflict? Special ops group…maybe I can find out who he really is…." _


	7. Fighting the geth

Grunting Logan slammed his fist into the punching bag again and again, panting the living weapon stopped for a moment. He had been punching the bag for a three hours now and yet he wasn't even close to being done.

"Not bad."

Turning around Logan couldn't see anyone, looking around the gym he still couldn't find anyone. Grumbling he sniffed the air catching a small hint of cherry blossoms, popping his claws he cut the punching bag down and picked it up. "Come out now or I toss this at you." He said but no one answered so he began to count down.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!" Spinning around Logan tossed the punching bag and heard an oofing sound and smirked as Kasumi Goto the thief who never got caught. Walking over to her Logan bent down and tore off her hood and chuckled. "_You will have to do better than that." _

Blinking Kasumi couldn't believe this, not only could Logan find her if he wanted to but he spoke Japanese. "_Strange I didn't think anyone else spoke my language well this is a pleasant surprise." _

"_Yes I am sure it is Goto but that doesn't explain why you are spying on me._"

"Oh I just wanted to see those bulging muscles I normally spy on Jacob when he works out Mmm now that is a hunk of man meat, and you are no exception."

Smirking Logan shook his head and picked up the punching bag and set down near it's stand. He knew Kasumi liked window shopping so he didn't take her words to seriously. "Well I am afraid the show's over and don't try to sneak up on me."

"Wait before you go how did you know I was around I thought I covered the sense of smell thing with a cleanser." Kasumi asked curiously.

"Well sneaky whenever you move around the light around your body shifts, if I am right your stealth generator bends light all around you, not to mention the muffler you use doesn't block all the sound you give off."

"Huh guess I will have to work on that." With that Kasumi vanished from sight and walked off, smirking Logan ran his fingers through his hair.

"You know that exercise equipment costs money to fix or replace."

Turning around Logan smirked seeing Miranda the second in command of the ship. Miranda was dressed in a tight black tank-top yoga pants and work out shoes. The entire outfit was all in Cerberus colors which was no surprise really, looking her over Logan smirked.

"Yes I know it costs money but hey if I can cost Cerberus money then I am fine with that." Smirking Logan rubbed his shoulders gently watching as Miranda rolled her eyes and began to do some stretches before she broke into a kata.

Watching her Miranda for a moment Logan raised an eyebrow slightly impressed with her form. "Where did you study?" He asked her, not even stopping Miranda smirked. "I was trained by personal tutors in everything from Aikido to Judo."

"Interesting though your form is off." Logan said as he began to leave.

"What did you say to me?"

"Your form it's off I hope you know that."

"It isn't I have been doing this ever since I was a child, I had the best teachers." Miranda argued putting her hands on her hips.

"Well you didn't get your money's worth because they taught you wrong." Logan said, turning around he tried to leave but Miranda stormed in front of him. "Oh? How would you know Mister Logan?"

"First it's Logan or Wolverine, second I learned things like that from real master's in Japan." Smirking Logan tried to leave but was stopped by Miranda putting a hand on his chest stopping him. "Fine if you are right then prove it."

"Oh and how do you suggest I go about doing that? Logan smirked. "Spar with me." Miranda said walking away from the living weapon.

"Fine with me girly." Grinning Logan followed Miranda to the sparring mat and popped his knuckles. Dropping into a simple fighting stance Logan kept his fists up close to his face, Miranda held her hands up open and out in front of her. Slowly the two of them began to circle one another, some of the crew members in the gym stopped their workouts and began to watch the small sparing match.

"Seems we gathered quite a crowd sure you want to do this?" Logan asked.

"Oh I am sure but don't worry performance problems aren't all that uncommon when under pressure."

"Oh you will pay for that." Grinning Logan threw the first punch, slapping his fist away Miranda pushed an opened hand palm strike toward Logan's face. Turning his face Logan's fist gripped Miranda's wrist and threw her around down to the ground. "See I told you your form is wrong."

"Really?" Miranda asked as she wrapped her legs around Logan's and using some biotic force she pulled Logan down on the ground. Smirking Miranda stood up to her feet and looked down at Logan with her hands on her hips. "So still wrong? Or are you willing to admit that I was right."

"Never." Grunting Logan swung his legs and knocked Miranda onto her feet and jumped up. "Shall we go again?" Snorting Miranda got to her feet and took up another fighting position, shrugging Logan and Miranda went at it again.

Throwing another punch Logan blocked it but found his world spinning as Miranda kicked him to the floor with a roundhouse kick laced with biotic energy.

"Oh what is the matter don't tell me you are giving up already." Miranda said smirking as she put her hands on her hips.

Why did that sound so familiar….it sounded like he heard that somewhere before –_Standing over him was a tall dark blonde haired woman with a smirk. "What's the matter don't tell me you are giving up already?" Smirking he stood to his feet brushing himself off the man dropped into another stance and rushed forward sending a punch toward the woman's face who went to block it but found the man sent his left fist into her gut. "Cheap blow Th- "–_

Snarling Logan jumped to his feet and rushed Miranda sending his right first toward her face, raising her arms Miranda gasped when she felt Logan's fist smack into her gut knocking her down to the ground. Bending down Logan looked down at her with a smirk. "Lucky you I hit lightly anyway your form is wrong and remember don't pick a fight with someone who has tons of experience in life."

Standing up Logan walked off with people watching and with Miranda rubbing her stomach gently. "Interesting…."

"Miranda what was that about?" Turning around Miranda saw Shepard standing above her with a raised eyebrow. "Oh Commander." Standing to her feet Miranda cleared her throat and looked around for a moment. "Sorry Commander I had to do it."

"Do it? Miranda I except this kind of behavior from Jack but from you I excepted better." Shepard went on.

"Commander can we perhaps speak about this somewhere else." Miranda asked, nodding Shepard motioned for her to walk. Both of them walked out of the gym and walked to the CIC into Miranda's office, after making sure the door was sealed Miranda sighed.

"Alright Commander I was given orders by the Illusive man to find out more about Logan see if we can't find out who he was in the past."

"Alright but why? It shouldn't matter really." Shepard asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well I know what Kelly told you about his mental state Shepard and before you ask she told me I told her to. Anyway when I told the Illusive man he wanted to know more about who Logan was because if we can bring out who he was he could be easier to deal with." Miranda said as she sat down on her couch looking up at Shepard.

"I don't think this is a good idea Miranda Logan is pretty paranoid he could easily kill us if you aren't careful."

"I know Commander but listen to what I have to say the other day I heard him speaking with Garrus and Zaeed. Shepard he was alive during the Syrian civil war not only alive he was a part of the team that attacked the dictator. Do you even know what that means Shepard who he was at one point?"

"The special forces team that attacked during the Syrian civil war was the pre-cursor to the Alliance marines…. My god…"

"Exactly Shepard he was not only a part of that team he led that team….and do you know the history of his team?" Miranda asked.

"Some I know the team was the very first major special forces group that was made up from all branches of Special forces these people were all military branches."

"Yes they were all highly trained, and were a part of the military from an early age." Miranda said rubbing her face. "I began to dig into the records I could find but the majority of them were all destroyed or lost over the years I did recover one thing though a name."

"A name? What name was that?" Shepard asked more than curious now.

"Thomas."

**XXX**

Growling in frustration Logan held his head in pain trying to figure out what was wrong he felt like something was off about him but he couldn't tell what it was. Ever since he joined this crew his mind had been running wild as images of people and places he didn't recognize. He knew that they were his own memories but he couldn't figure them out, it was like they were all jigsaw puzzle pieces and he could only pull out a few pieces but had to guess at what connected them.

Rubbing his chin Logan considered leaving the ship and heading back to Omega but decided against it. He was tired of hiding from his past he wanted to know the truth and perhaps being on this ship he could finally put the pieces to this puzzle together.

A knocking sound pulled Logan from his thoughts, looking up the living weapon saw Shepard standing there. "What do you want boy scout?"

"I need your help with a mission if you're willing."

"Sure what is it?"

"We are picking up a new crew member on Haestrom I am going to need your help." Shepard told the living weapon. Nodding Logan waved Shepard off as he began to get his gear together wondering what or who this new crew member is.

Putting on his combat armor Logan walked to the dropship and sat down next to Garrus who was waiting there with his sniper rifle. "Garrus."

"Logan" Nodding his head at the weapon as Grunt joined them in the dropship followed by Shepard. "So who is this person we are picking up?" Logan asked looking at the boy scout.

"Her name is Tali'Zorah nar Rayya she was a part of my crew during the first adventure when I was dealing with Saren and the geth." Shepard said looking over his rifle.

"Interesting I can see why Garrus is here for this but why Grunt and myself she doesn't know us and wouldn't it be easier if it was just you and him."

"It would be but from the scans we have taken of the planet shows geth on the planet so I figured I would bring the extra firepower." Shepard said with a grin. As the ship took off and headed to the planet Logan leaned his head back sighing wondering what will this mission will bring.

Landing on the planet Wolverine noticed the others putting on helmets and raised an eyebrow. Shepard motioned for Wolverine to do the same. "The radiation from the sun it will fry through your shields you may need this on."

Wolverine shook his head and pushed it away. "Don't need it I have been on planets like this one before I can survive." Shrugging Shepard put the spare helmet away, the dropship landed on planet. Stepping out Wolverine began to cough until he began to re-adjust to the planet's very thin atmosphere.

"I hate places like this." The crew began to move around looking for Tali'Zorah they found a few journal entries along with a few geth left over.

As they looked around Wolverine was impressed with the fact that most of the buildings were still standing despite the fact the geth took over this area over three hundred years ago. It wasn't long until the group came across a distress signal, following it they came across a quarrian with a rocket launcher facing down a geth Colossus.

"Get over here get down!" He shouted, nodding the squad took cover just as another missile was fired from the Colossus. "Squad leader Kal'Reeger, Migrant Fleet Marines. We talked briefly when the dropship arrived."

"Still got no idea why you're here, but this ain't the time to be picky." Ducking his head, the marine looked around before going on. "Tali is still in inside over there the geth killed most of my squad, and they're trying to get to her. Best I have been able to do is draw their attention."

"Are you sure she is still alive?" Shepard asked covering his head, as this was going on Wolverine began to look around he could tell there was three ways to get to the observatory.

"Alright Kal'Reager stay behind, Garrus use your rifle and snipe some of those bastards, I will try to sneak past the main force and see if I can take out that Colossus. Wolverine and Grunt I want you both to try and draw the main force's fire."

Looking at Grunt Wolverine just grinned. "I got an idea think you can toss me at that thing if we get close enough?" Looking at the Colossus Grunt began to laugh. "This is going to be fun."

"Go now!" Shepard shouted, jumping over the cover Wolverine and Grunt began to tear through the geth with claws and blasts from shotguns. Garrus kept firing at the stray's that got to close to him and Kal'Reager while Shepard snuck along the sides doing his best to get close to the Colossus with the rocket launcher he got from the other marine.

"Duck!" Wolverine yelled as the Colossus turned its gaze upon him and Grunt, diving for cover Grunt and Wolverine narrowly missed being hit by the massive beam fired for the geth's eye. Looking up Wolverine saw that Shepard was in position and nodded at Grunt who grinned.

"This is why I love traveling with Shepard he always gets us in the best fights."

Chuckling Wolverine looked up and grinned as Shepard fired the rocket at the Colossus. "Now!" Laughing Grunt grabbed Wolverine and tossed him at the Colossus, sailing through the air Wolverine shouted a battle cry. The Colossus had huddled up trying to repair itself from the rocket blast but was caught off guard at the flying weapon.

Landing on top of the geth Wolverine dug his claws into the Colossus and began to tear it apart. Growling Wolverine tore through the metal plates of the geth, as this was going on Shepard moved toward the door avoiding the parts of the Colossus that was flying away.

Panting softly Wolverine looked around and saw Shepard coming out with a female quarrian in purple covered armor, even though he couldn't see her face Wolverine could tell she was surprised to see something like this.

"Keelah!"

"Nice to meet you to cutie." Wolverine grunted out.


End file.
